


king to be

by sunflowerfaun



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: A pretty one at that, Frottage, Introspection, Judal's a sneaky bastard, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerfaun/pseuds/sunflowerfaun
Summary: “Do you, my King,” Judar exhales, removing the hand from Hakuryuu’s neck and curling it around Zagan, right above where Hakuryuu’s wooden hand held onto it - “Do you doubt me as your Magi?”--Hakuryuu and Judar discuss what will happen next.





	

Hakuryuu sits on the Kou Empire’s throne, one leg crossed nonchalantly over the other, trying very hard to ignore the thrumming of his chest.

It has numbed out quite a bit, since he had ordered all of the soldiers to leave him be in the throne room. But it was proving to be quite a problem - he shifts, back edging up straighter, his grip on Zagan tightening until his knuckles turn white.

He had just personally dragged Gyokuen down to hell, his sole ambition since he was old enough to understand just what his mother had done - so what is the problem?

 _Since Hakuyuu and Hakuren,_ Hakuryuu’s thoughts seem to bounce off the ornate walls of the throne room, sound waves radiating back and forth until they made their way back to him. He has killed the witch. The world was rid of an unmatchable monster. Hakuyuu and Hakuren have been avenged, the scars that litter his body no longer burn with the bitter malice she held, and yet they still ache with something that he can’t comprehend.

The Kou Empire has lost their empress. Now, he sits on the throne in her stead. It’s cold and uncomfortable, and he feels the ache of his muscles every time he moves. He brushes it off; perhaps it is only the discomfort from his battle.

 _Emperor Ren Hakuryuu,_ he thinks, the words swirling around in his mind. It doesn’t sound bad - taking his country back from under the feet of his cousins was something that he was destined to do. The throne was written in his royal blood, and he’d be damned if he let Kouen and the others continue to live on and take what is rightfully _his._

Hakuryuu rolls his shoulders back, joints cracking, resounding through the empty room.

Taking down Kouen would mean a civil war. He could very well split his own empire in half - and, surely, most of Kou’s troops would side with their commander. Even with the power he’s obtained - was it possible? Could he stomach pitting his own people against each other in a race for control; it wouldn’t be just his people, but his family as well...

Hakuei. He thinks of her, what she would think. He can sense her despair, her disappointment in him. He thought that it was something that he had rid himself of, but now it lingers as an after-taste of his vengeance.

He glances around the throne. The room that houses the Kou emperor truly is beautiful...the idea that it wasn’t meant for him is one that he can barely stomach, but perhaps -

There’s a loud crash from outside. Hakuryuu’s eyes flash up in time for the large, heavy doors leading into the throne room to be swung open by a large gust of wind.

“There you are,” Judal smiles at him with that carefree, lazy curve of his lips that just barely grates on Hakuryuu’s nerves. Before, he could barely stand to even look at the Magi. Now, he hasn’t just gotten used to him, he’s learned to rely on him as well.

Hakuryuu clears his throat. “Judal,” his body stiffens, disregarding the aching pain that comes from doing so. “What can I do for you, Lord Priest? In case you did not notice, I have ordered the room to be vacated.”

All he gets back is a swift shrug as Judar stows his wand into the scarf around his shoulders. Hakuryuu can do whatever he can, but he knows that if Judar truly wants to stay, then he won’t budge at all.

Everything that Judar has become for him had been a slow process. Since Hakuryuu was young, Judal had a sort of keen interest in him. He couldn’t see why at the time, and had managed to fend off his requests and offers for power.

Now that he’s older, he sees it. He is the only one who could have ever understood him. Somehow, Judal had seen this all those years ago.

Hakuryuu supposes some don’t call him the Oracle of the Kou Empire for nothing.

“Why are you locking yourself up in here, anyway?” Judal stands in the exact place a commoner would from the throne. Hakuryuu imagines Judal kneeling prostrate before him, forehead against the cool stone. He stifles a sigh. Judal throws his hands behind his head, body casually leaning back, his stomach sinking in slightly at the position, making his muscles look even more pronounced. “You’re thinking too much again, aren’t you?”

Hakuryuu’s focus reels off of Judal’s body, and he glares at his Magi. “What are you saying?”

Judal rolls his eyes. “What you always do. Come on, Hakuryuu, I thought you got rid of your doubts in Belial’s dungeon. We _just_ killed the witch! You should be happy.” Judal begins to step up the stairs that separated the two of them from each other, lips pursed in a way that a child would when they didn’t get what they wanted.

“Watch your tongue,” Hakuryuu tries to spit it out at him, but he lacks the resilience that he needs when he usually banters with Judal. Nonetheless, he presses on. “I am your King, Magi. You will not doubt me.”

Judal continues to take his words lightly with every step he makes up towards him. As he reaches the top, he hums, an amused smile gracing his lips. “I am your Magi. I am here to assist and guide you. That does not give you ultimate rule over me.” His smile widens. “You’re not going to get boring now that we’ve killed your witch of a mother, are you?”

Hakuryuu’s nostrils flare, the itching power of zagan tingles all over his body and his wooden arm thrums “Learn to hold your tongue before I cut it right out of you, Judal. You belong to _me._ Don’t you dare ever suggest otherwise.”

Judal’s smile has grown into a complete grin. “I see you have still have that fire that I admire so much, my _King.”_ Judal’s grin drops into one that’s laced with his sick glee, and he snickers. “Your rukh is swirling all around you, as if it could kill me itself.”

Hakuryuu takes a moment to stop, _breathe,_ and manages to quell the desire to unleash Zagan’s power before he regards Judal again. Judal looks very pleased with himself, he notes - of course, he’s managed to fall right into one of his traps again.

“You’re impossible,” Hakuryuu tells him, and if Judal’s smile could grow any more, it would have then. He pauses, watching Judal slowly stretch out his strong, long arms. For someone who barely made any effort to exercise, he was strangely muscular - Hakuryuu rips his eyes away before Judal can notice him. “I was simply wondering what to do next.”

“What?” Judal’s arms drop back to his sides. “You’ll become emperor, obviously. With the two of us, Kou will be unstoppable-”

“It’s not as simple as you say it is,” Hakuryuu intercepts. “We will need to overcome different obstacles-”

“You mean Kouen,” Judal pipes in, and smiles again at Hakuryuu’s blatant annoyance. “Yeah, that’ll be easy. We’ll just kill him too.”

 _Kill Kouen._ Something about the idea of that made Hakuryuu’s nerves bubble, tension pooling right in his chest, making his heart pump a little faster than before. He imagines facing Kouen head on, Judal by his side - him severing Kouen’s head from the rest of his body -

Hakuryuu winces. WIthout Judal’s power, what would he be able to do himself? Due to Judal’s isolation barrier, he was able to take the head of his demonic mother, but it was costly. He had nearly lost his own life doing so.

He wonders what Judal would’ve thought of him if he had.

“I cannot take down Kouen by myself,” Hakuryuu states, voice coming out quiet. He tries to swallow down his thoughts; drown them out. They linger at the tip of his tongue, and he swallows them down as well, his throat aching.

“You don’t need to,” Judal looks at him, and his expression looks so scandalized that Hakuryuu almost forgets his worries and nears a smile. “We’ll do it together.”

Hakuryuu’s chest clenches. “Together,” he echoes.

Judal looks straight at him. Hakuryuu doesn’t think that Judal is the type to reflect on things - he’s the kind of person who springs immediately into action, his whim and simple desires carving out his own destiny. But he looks at Hakuryuu now with something edging into his eyes, a curious glint that has him nearly captured in it. Judal’s mouth falls open for a moment - and then that smile creeps back in, the corners of his mouth stretching wide, and Hakuryuu feels a chill run down his spine at the sly smile - surely, Judal is up to something.

“Hakuryuu.” Judal nearly hums his name, and he takes a step closer to the throne. Hakuryuu, on some sort of inane instinct, unfolds his legs as Judal creeps closer. “I chose you to be my King. Over Sinbad,” his expression turns slightly sour at the mention of the man’s name, but he recovers it quickly, his red eyes lighting right back up, “Over your sister, and the old hag.” Judal lies his hands on the arms of the throne, just inches away from where Hakuryuu’s rest. Hakuryuu steals a glance at them, only for one of Judal’s to flicker right up to Hakuryuu’s face, lifting his chin so that he could look him in the eyes.  “...And even over Kouen. Do you take that lightly?”

Judal’s touch is feather-light, as if it’s barely even there. Hakuryuu swallows again, and his fingers press even more into his skin. “No, I don’t.”

The Magi’s fingers curl under his chin, nails biting harshly into Hakuryuu’s skin. “I am your Magi, Hakuryuu. I will run to the ends of the world for you - my King.” Judal’s fingers flick away from Hakuryuu’s chin, and he reaches back behind him, weaving instead through the black tresses that lay over the back of his neck. It sends tingles down Hakuryuu’s spine, and he sighs, his free hand stretching out to brush against the one that Judal kept on the armrest of the throne. Judal molds his fingers together with his, and stifles a laugh. “Do you, my King,” he exhales, removing the hand from Hakuryuu’s neck and curling it around Zagan, right above where Hakuryuu’s wooden hand held onto it - “Do you doubt me as your Magi?”

Hakuryuu’s mouth falls open, and he tries to look past the mischievous glint in Judal’s eyes, but if there were anyone that he had trouble reading, it was him. “What are you doing,” he asks instead, because he could stare into Judal’s eyes all day and not be able to figure anything out - plus, it seems like that’s _exactly_ what Judal wants him to do.

“Just having some fun.” Judal tugs on Zagan lightly, not relinquishing his hold at all. “Now answer the question, Hakuryuu. Do you doubt me?”

Hakuryuu clamps his mouth shut. His grip on his pole-arm is loosening, and he briefly wonders if Judal can use some sort of magic that can make his entire body relax with nothing but his voice.

“No,” he whispers, and Judal pulls Zagan away from him, “No, I do not doubt you, Judal.”

“Mm,” Judal hums, fingers slipping away from Hakuryuu’s as he leans over to rest Zagan on the ground. “Do you doubt yourself, then?”

Judal barely gives Hakuryuu time to think - he’s running his hands up his arms, up to the metal of Belial, and he unties the armor with such efficiency that Hakuryuu would be impressed if he weren’t distracted by how Judal moves Hakuryuu’s hands to wrap around his back, his own hooking behind his neck, and he pulls himself up, Hakuryuu barely having time to catch on and hold his weight up until Judal was nestled on his lap.

Judal strokes his hands down Hakuryuu’s back, tilting his head to the side. “I chose you for a reason, Hakuryuu. You’re different than all of the others,” he smiles, eyes flickering down as one hand circles around to Hakuryuu’s chest. “You’re like me. Even if you think you can’t do something by yourself, you have me. Use me to your desires, King.” He glances back up at Hakuryuu, lips parted slightly, a ghost of a smile hovering over them.

Like this, Judal almost looks a little bit younger than usual - perhaps it’s because he chose to wear a mask all of the time, concealing anything that he could be thinking that didn’t fit with what was to be expected. Hakuryuu moves one of his arms off his back and brushes some of Judal’s dark bangs back, watching as his eyes turn into an even deeper shade of red than before. He wanted to drink it all in - all of Judal, his beauty, power, his strange sincerity that he seemed to only reveal to his King. He liked it all.

“No,” Hakuryuu answers, and Judal’s face scrunches up in confusion. Hakuryuu fights back a smile. “I will not use you. Not unless,” his fingers brush against Judal’s cheek, “You give me your explicit consent.”

Judal relaxes, and his eyes flash happily. His quiet laughter vibrates through his entire body, and he shakes his head as he tugs Hakuryuu to him, their lips meeting with Judal’s insistent excitement. Hakuryuu doesn’t even have the chance to gather his breath before Judal begins to prod his way into his mouth, his teeth biting Hakuryuu’s lips with just enough pressure that it shoots pleasure all the way down his body.

Judal pulls back, Hakuryuu’s lip sliding out between his teeth with a quiet _pop,_ and Hakuryuu feels his cheeks flash with heat. “How’s that for consent,” jokes Judal, his tongue popping out to lick at his bottom lip.

In any other circumstance, this would be the moment where Hakuryuu would push Judal off of him, too annoyed to deal with that pretty tongue of his. But right now, his body was just too warm against Judal’s; the layers of his _hanfu_ starting to feel a bit too unpleasant for his liking. And despite his unseemly behavior, Judal is looking at him under his long lashes, red eyes exuding the kind of intensity that only he is capable of.

Hakuryuu grabs a fistful of Judal’s hair and tugs him back to his mouth.

Judal’s smiling as their lips smash together, fingers curling into the thick fabric of Hakuryuu’s _hanfu,_ tugging it down with a gentleness that seems unusual for him - Hakuryuu is still getting used to the different sides of Judal. Before, he had not bothered to glance his way...but now...

Now, Judal is _his_.

Hakuryuu slides his hands down Judal’s back, reaching the curve right before his ass, and pushes Judal down so that he rubs directly over him, desperately tugging harder when he doesn’t find the friction that he wants.

Judal hums again, pulling away to adjust himself over Hakuryuu, and then grinds down on him _hard._ Hakuryuu doesn’t have time to stifle his groan - the tiniest bit of friction just feels _too_ damn good. His eyes squeeze shut, and he ruts right back up against Judal.

“You’re so cute like this,” Judal breathes, and then presses his lips softly right at the crook of Hakuryuu’s neck. “Taking whatever you want; doing as you please.” Another kiss - this time he parts his lips, biting down on Hakuryuu’s scarred skin, ripples of electricity bouncing off his touch. “Just seeing you get so heated with rage - it makes me so damn _excited._ ”

Hakuryuu moans. With every word that spills past Judal’s pretty lips, he feels himself grow even more fervent, his arousal bucking in response. He hasn’t ever been able to last long under Judal’s influence, and like this, he’s sure that he won’t again.

“You’re awful.” Hakuryuu opens his eyes, sight fuzzy. Judal snickers and bites down again on Hakuryuu’s neck, tongue swirling around the rough, tainted skin. “You’re awful and disgusting.”

Judal roughly grinds down over his cock, giving a last lick before he draws back again. “You love me for it.” He grins.

Hakuryuu’s body is trembling, legs feeling like they’re going to give way any moment despite being planted firmly down. “Just get on with it.”

“As you wish, my King,” Judal replies and leans forward to capture his lips, not bothering with pleasantries, his tongue fighting its way into his mouth. Hakuryuu can’t breath - with the sensation pooling between his legs and Judal blocking his airway. He thinks vaguely about how nice it would be to curl up in the bed in his quarters after this, Judal sprawled out next to him. He wonders what Judal’s hair looks like out of his braid, what it’d be like to simply hold him and fall asleep.

Hakuryuu gasps, Judal releasing his lips, and falls forward, head resting against the Magi’s shoulder. “ _Fuck,_ Judal-”

“It’s okay,” Judal brushes his hair with his fingers, not relenting against Hakuryuu’s quivering body. “I’ll take care of you.”

Hakuryuu straightens up - he wants to look Judal in the eyes for this. If at least once.

Judal is grinning at him, but it’s looser than before, and his cheeks are a dark shade of red. He has always been attractive - but now, when he looks like he’s about to lose his flighty composure under Hakuryuu’s gaze...Hakuryuu’s chest swirls with pride. _He’s_ done this to him, completely morphed Judal into what he is now - _his,_ in nearly every sense of the word.

Judal ruts once more against him, and Hakuryuu’s vision goes completely white, and he swallows down the noises that threaten to spill from his throat. Judal sighs contently, and he holds Hakuryuu’s face between the palms of his hands, softly tugging at his cheeks as Hakuryuu’s vision clears up.

“Why,” is all Hakuryuu can muster at the moment, nearly all of his energy spent.

“Like your cheeks,” Judal answers, leaning forward, his forehead touching Hakuryuu’s. “Nice and round.”

Hakuryuu hums, closing his eyes. “I see.”

They sit together for a long moment, bathing in each other’s presence. Hakuryuu fights off the urge to fall asleep on the throne, his legs sticky and with Judal right on top of him. No, him falling asleep like this was to happen properly, with Judal wrapped around him inside the comfort of his quarters. The thought brings a smile to his tired lips.

“Don’t doubt yourself again,” Judal sighs, having moved to nestle his head on Hakuryuu’s shoulder. “It’s tiring to get you to change your mind.”

Hakuryuu laughs. “Don’t worry, Judal. I know exactly what we’re going to do next.”

There’s a short pause, and then Judal shoots up, eyes wide. “You mean-”

Hakuryuu’s lips tug into a wide grin. “Yes. We’re going to kill Kouen.”

**Author's Note:**

> editors note: AAAA THERE HE IS!!! *starts chanting* DICK HIM DOWN!!! DICK HIM DOWN!!!  
> Thanks to my beta/editor Michi for correcting my tenses! And other things. But mostly tenses.
> 
> I'd also like to thank author orsaverba here on ao3, your fics inspired me to write juhaku!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @juhakyu or on tumblr at kurtabastard.tumblr.com!


End file.
